Baking Love Muffins
by Wudafux
Summary: Husky Uchiha Sasuke is in a bit of a pickle while timid Hyuuga Hinata struggles with her new bakery. The two are intertwined by a wedding. Their worlds suddenly collide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters!

/

There weren't many customers today. The bakery had been open since early in the morning. There was smoke coming from the chimney. Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and all sorts of other tasty pastries were sitting in the oven, waiting for the baker to decorate them with little stars, hearts, chocolates, fondants, and cute little sprinkles. The smell of delicious treats filled the air, creating the normal bakery smell.

The cute little bakery sat on a cross section in a nice cozy city with not too many people and not too few. The name of it was Hyuuga's Delight. Not many people went there though those who did were usually what you called regulars. They come in for their daily coffee and treat. There was an old man who would bring home a different kind of cupcake for his grandchild every single day around 7 o'clock. Hinata, the baker created new kinds of cupcakes for this old man's grandchild to taste. There was a young boy whose mom is ill. She was admitted into the hospital for about two months for now with no sign of ever being able to leave. Things seemed dreary and hapless but the child did not give up hope. Hinata knew had seen this child wandering around hopelessly, kicking a rock around outside the bakery.

One day, Hinata walked down the street about to open shop. She saw the same boy but thought nothing of it. She hadn't known his situation then. When the boy caught sight of her, he ran quickly towards Hinata, scaring her a bit when she saw him coming towards her. The boy was very cute. He looked like one of those cherubs, like one of those naked angel babies though a bit more grown up. She estimated his age to be around 7 or 8. The two talked idly for quite some time before she decided it was truly time to open up the shop.

Ever since that day, the boy had been there every morning at the same time and at the same place. Today, Hinata decided to have the boy come into the bakery to talk to her. She wasn't sure why a young child was hanging around the city alone. So she decided to ask.

"So Elliot, where is your mom? Why are you always hanging around outside of my bakery alone?" Hinata spoke softly, hoping not to scare the child. She didn't want to ask questions that were too personal that he wouldn't feel comfortable discussing with her.

After hearing this question, he looked down on the sidewalk. The asphalt sat underneath his feet with the rock being but a few inches next to them. Hinata was scared she hit a soft spot. She wanted to change the subject for it to be less awkward. She liked this kid. She didn't want to scare him away. He might even tell parents about her and make them worry about him talking to strangers.

"So hey, you wanna go inside the bakery? We can make cookies together," Hinata suggested, hoping to lift the uncomfortable curtain over the atmosphere. He smiled and shook his head eagerly. Hinata offered a smile back and took out her keys to unlock the doors of her beautiful hard earned bakery.

This bakery was her life. Her family was rich; filthy rich. The Hyuuga's owned a great conglomerate of companies that sold all sorts of products. Hinata didn't want to live in such an industrious world. Sure, her family's business was extremely lucrative and she'll be able to live without working a single day of her life. But that wasn't what Hinata wanted. She didn't want to live as a stereotypical snobby girl, living her life using money she didn't earn herself. She decided to tell her father exactly what she was thinking.

_"Hello father. I want to speak to you about something really important," she spoke. Her restive demeanor was quite obvious to her father. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Hinata had a very timorous nature. She was always so timid. When she was a child, she would stutter constantly. She gradually lost that stutter as she grew older. _

_ Her father, Hiashi loved her. She was the apple of his eye. He was always so stringent to all of his subordinates but he was never like that to Hinata. She gave her room for disagreement but she never did. She always complied. She was so obsequious, always complying with her father's wishes. The only wish she didn't fulfill for him was for her to be bold and herself._

_ "What is it that you want to talk about, Hinata?" he spoke in a formal way. The way he spoke became the way Hinata spoke. She was so afraid of being callow. She was always afraid of being rude. She was meticulous about it. _

_ Hiashi watched her intently. Hinata was never one to start a conversation with him first. She was nervous. "I hope you don't mind me speaking colloquially but I don't want to carry on the family business." She was biting her lip and looking down at the floor like she was waiting for something to come; waiting for her father to yell at her, tell her to wake up and she didn't have a choice._

_ "I do not expect you to. Hinata, you can do whatever it is that pleases you. Your life is yours, my dear," Hiashi spoke. "I wish ever so greatly for you to become whoever it is you are in your dreams."  
Hinata gaped. Her father was always to strict and traditional. She was so ready for his reprobation. She was being discourteous to her ancestry. The Hyuuga conglomerate had been owned by her family for generations! Her request didn't have a chance of ever being conceivable to her father, let alone the elders._

_ "W-what? Are you sure dad? Are you really sure?" she blabbered excitedly. She had never been this happy in her life. She hoped her father wasn't drunk or something. Things like this were practically impossible. She always thought the company would be her obligation after her father died. She was going to have to succeed the company and look over the finances, work closely with the legal department, and making her assistant do all these little tasks that she could do herself like getting coffee and making copies. They were all things she was capable of doing herself._

_ "Yes. I am, Hinata. You're my little girl. I know I do not want to let you go. I will be ever so worried but Hinata, you're all grown up," he said. "I wish your mother were alive to be able to see this," he spoke with grave sadness. He was tearing up. Hinata had never seen her father so emotional like this. _

_ "Dad… I'm sure mom can see me right now. Don't be upset daddy, I love you. I'll always be your little girl," she smiled with tears flowing down her face. She went to embrace her father for the first time in her life. She remained in the position for quite some time. Hiashi didn't want to let her go._

She moved out of the mansion shortly after. She told her father she would call almost every single day. After that, she looked for an apartment. It was small but she would be able to get by. A few years and many jobs later, Hinata was able to scrape up a sufficient amount of money to finally open up her bakery. It took months for the construction workers to model it the way she wanted it to look like. For those months, she continued to work. The bakery was truly her blood and sweat. Finally, the bakery was finished and soon enough, the business began to boom. Shortly after, she moved into a much larger and more luxurious condominium.

They moved into the bakery. It was this contemporary bakery with many colors. It was truly beautiful. Hinata was so proud of what she had done. The outside of the bakery was of a very soft yellow hue. The inside was filled with colors. The furniture was modern and not at all retro. It was all blue, red, green, orange, yellow, and purple. Just walking into the bakery made you feel jovial. The drapes hung over the open windows. They billowed in the soft breeze, letting the smell of the cookies and pastries drift outside.

"So miss, do you have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked shyly, giving Hinata his signature toothy grin. Hinata was caught off guard by this question. Her friends always asked this question. But the truth is, Hinata hasn't been able to even think about getting in a relationship. She was working so hard to run her bakery.

"A-ahaha... Well no…" she answered. It was very awkward talking to a child about her love life.

"Aw, but Hinata-chan, you're so pretty! You wait for me. In a few years, I'll make you my girlfriend!" He jumped up. Hinata was touched. Elliot was so cute.

"You're so sweet. C'mon, let's go make some cookies." She led Elliot to the kitchen where they made the cookies. After the ordeal, the kitchen was a mess. There was batter everywhere from when Elliot and Hinata had a food fight. There were sprinkles and frosting from when Elliot had been decorating the cookies they made together.

They were in the middle of cleaning up their mess when Hinata heard the bell from the door ring. She walked back into the front of the bakery to greet her customer.

A tall, onyx haired man walked through the doors of the bakery. He was ever so handsome, as though his face had been carved carefully by a god. He was beautiful. He was more beautiful than her. He was in a dark colored suit and held a briefcase close to his chest. Some sort of business man, perhaps.

"Hello sir! How may I be of any service to you?" Hinata greeted cheerfully, hoping for her happiness to catch on. The man seemed coolly indifferent. He even seemed a little bit upset like if he were having a bad day or something. She was hoping her smile would be able to get a smile out of him.

"I would like to give this wedding cake order form to you. This is for the Uchiha wedding." Hinata had been expecting the Uchiha's to show up sooner or later. She was in charge of making the wedding cake. The Uchiha's were very well known in the business world. They were probably even more renowned than her family. They were filthy rich but had a reputation for being shallow and merciless.

"Oh yes. I have been expecting this order form. Is there anything special you'd like to request besides what is written on this paper?"

He thought about it for a bit as if there was something he was supposed to tell her but couldn't quite remember. After glancing at her name tag, his face light up a bit as though he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to say.

"Judging from your name tag, you're Hinata, right? My parents want you to make sure the cake was made with an Uchiha crest fused with a Haruno crest. They want you to draw a few drafts of how the cake would look like. They want to approve the cake before you actually made it. This is the reason they sent me so early; so that you'd have more time to work on this," he recited as though from a lecture someone had given him. His voice was so beautifully husky. Hinata couldn't help but listen to the sound.

"Oh okay. Sure, I can do that. I'll call you when I have the drafts done so that you can pick them up."

"Alright. Do you have any idea when you'll be able to get these drafts done?" He questioned. He was probably a busy man. Hinata was going to do them as soon as possible. Making the cake for the Uchiha wedding was a once in a life time thing. This was her biggest job yet and she couldn't wait to tell her father about it.

"The Uchiha wedding will be the most important task I'll have. I'll hold it as my primary job. Don't you worry. I will be able to get the drafts in by Friday. In fact, if no one is able to pick them up, I'll bring them straight to the mansion."

"There is no need for that. Someone will definitely be able to pick the drafts up. Thank you so much for your time," he said before he bowed and left to go to his beautiful black car.

"Boy this is going to be so much work," Hinata whispered to herself after she saw the handsome man leave.

Just then, Elliot poked out from behind the counter. He was listening to the conversation the entire time. Hinata noticed this. "You little rascal. You've been hiding under there the entire time? I thought you were busy frosting cookies!"

"The Uchihas are supposed to be really rich, right?" Elliot questioned purely out of curiosity and totally ignoring what Hinata had just said. Elliot had always been a curious child. He was always asking questions. Hinata felt pity for him. It seemed as though there was no mother figure in his life to tell him all of these things. Yet, Elliot was sharp as a needle. He was way more mature than most of the kids in the city. It was probably due to his curious nature.

"Yeah, that's right. They own that electronic company. They make all those video games and mp3 players," Hinata answered sweetly, somehow envisioning herself as Elliot's mother or just a mother in general.

"Hinata-chan, you should marry him!"

Ah, if only. Uchiha Sasuke is an eligible bachelor. That he was. He was also extremely handsome and well educated. He was well mannered and just simply, what a fairytale prince would be like. All the girls in the city were crawling all over him. He never seemed to have had any interest in any of them. The news would follow his love live very closely but apparently, he has never been in a relationship.

The only thing in Hinata's mind was "_Now wouldn't that be sweet?"_

_/_

Author's Note: Aha! So this is the first chapter. I haven't reread it at all. I just suddenly felt the urge to write this. I never write SasuHina but I decided to give it a try. This is my first.

Please give me feedback! I really do not mind concrit. I would like any advice anyone would be able to offer me! You can also leave me messages!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm terribly sorry for having not updated for so long. :( I had school work, studying, and writer's block. My gosh. My SATs are coming up soon and my AP as well. I have my SAT IIs and my Regents. There are also my term papers, my term projects, and looking for an internship or volunteering job. Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of work! But it makes me feel better that a lot of my friends and others are going through the same. It feels nice not to be alone. If any of you guys feel that way, I just wanted to let you know, I'm just the same.

So really, enough of making everyone sad! Here's a … long, LOOOOOOOOONG overdue update. Sorry again. I feel terrible.

Disclaimer: Almost forgot to slip this in. All of the characters belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

-HOW DO YOU EVEN DO BREAKS ON THIS WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-

Papers were scattered all over the hardwood floors. Others were slipping off the sides of the light green covers of a queen sized bed. All of them appeared to be failed attempts at drafting up a unique family crest. The young woman who was lying on her stomach groaned loudly.

"I don't think I can take this much longer. Why isn't this working?" Hinata yelled angrily as she pulled at her midnight blue hair. She had been working on this ever since she got home. She had slipped off her shoes and changed into her comfy, lounging around clothes as she had always done. She hadn't even taken a shower yet and she was beginning to feel grimy. Taking another sip of the coffee she had made before she got working, she put her pen to paper yet again, hoping that perhaps this time, the crest wouldn't look absolutely horrible.

After having worked for another hour, Hinata had made no progress. The room was even more covered in balls of papers, paper planes, and ripped up sheets of paper. She looked up from where she was lying on the bed and caught sight of all her failed tries and sighed. With that, she peeled herself from the bed and got into a sitting position before stretching out her neck and arms. "You know what? That's it! I'm giving up for today," she gingerly said to herself. "I mean, I can always get more info or inspiration tomorrow," she encouraged herself. She smiled and hopped off the bed.

She made her way to the washroom, stepping on all of the drafts she had yet to pick up. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the shower to wash herself quickly because she had found herself yawning several times when she had been working on the crest. It was getting pretty late. Without knowing it, Hinata had spent around three and a half hours working on her little project. It was now 10PM. She hadn't even had her dinner yet!

'_I think I could use something to eat, huh?' _she thought when she saw the time after getting dressed. Hinata walked through her small apartment, which was relatively neat. Well, she was a pretty neat gal. Magazines were stacked neatly on the brown coffee table that sat in front of the medium sized television. However, she didn't watch TV often. On most days, she's so tired from working late at the bakery, she doesn't even have time to do anything before sleeping save for eating dinner and showering.

_Chew, chew, chew. _Hinata sat on the comfortable chair of her small dining area. In front of her sat a bowl of noodles with vegetables and beef. She had her elbows resting on the table and her head resting on her hands. She was thinking about what to do with the crest again. A Haruno and an Uchiha crest mixed together? How in the world was she going to be able to pull that off? Those two don't even match at all. She picked up her chopsticks. _Munch, munch, munch. _Maybe she should stop by Uchiha Corps tomorrow to ask for assistance? Or maybe she should schedule and appointment to meet with the couple? Sighing, she quickly downed the rest of her noodles, cleaned up her mess, and turned in for bed.

-Zzz-

The smell of fresh cookies, cakes, cupcakes, tarts, pies, and other delicious pastries hung heavily in the air. Hinata was being her busy ol' self, juggling three trays of freshly baked muffins in her two hands when she heard a ding. It was the bell that rung whenever someone entered the store to let her know there was a customer.

"Welcome! Please take your time with deciding what you want to order," Hinata chirped loudly from the kitchen. Just then, Elliot poked his head out from a counter. "I'll go take the customer's order!" he yelped happily. With that, the little boy ran through the doors, leaving them swinging. She quickly set the trays onto the table, promising to return shortly to ice the cupcakes she had taken out earlier. She hurriedly walked out of the kitchen to find Elliot talking to the man from yesterday.

"And she's really nice too!" Elliot practically yelled excitedly.

The man was sitting at one of the tables close to the front of the store. He was in an expensive looking black suit and was listening intently on what Elliot had to say. She looked at herself. She was in a silly apron. Her t-shirt was covered in icing, the same goes for her pants and her midnight blue hair was tied up messily in a bun with stray strands dancing on her face. What a mess! She looked terrible! He looked really mature and young. His face was flawless. He had a nice jawline, great face structure, nice eyebrows, great lips, a perfect nose, and the most amazing onyx eyes that bore into the soul. His skin was so pale and it looked as though it had never seen a single pimple ever. Hinata really couldn't say the same for herself.

Why in the world was she gawking at him? He was s customer. She should be asking him for his order! "Hello! Thank you so much for waiting! What would you like to eat today? I have fresh cookies and muffins that just came right out of the oven!" She said all in one breath in her usual happy tone.

"I'm actually not here because I wanted something to eat but some cupcakes wouldn't be so bad right about now." She hadn't remembered his smooth voice until now. It was so manly too. His tone showed nothing about him. He was pretty monotonous. Even though most monotonous people sounded boring as hell, he was unique. The voice was monotonous, yes but it was also something you wouldn't mind listening to for the rest of your life. It had power and authority. It made her feel protected. Really, the voice reminded her of her father's.

"Sure thing. I'll get those ready for you. I need to ice them. What flavor would you like and how many?"

He was thinking. He actually looked kind of cute thinking. His perfect eyebrows were a little scrunched together and his perfect nose crinkled slightly. "Twelve chocolates with vanilla icing to go would be great," he said after debating it to himself.

"Sounds great. I'll be back in just a bit," and she scurried off into the kitchen once again to prepare those chocolate-vanilla cupcakes for him. She placed the dozen neatly into a white box and tied it with a bow. It must've been for his family. He didn't look like the type to enjoy sweets.

"Thanks," he said as he paid for the cupcakes. "Oh and how is the crest coming along?"

'…' "Well, honestly, I can't say it's coming along very well," she said, not looking up from the cash register. She was pretty ashamed. She didn't know what to say to the handsome man before her. She had spent three and a half hours thinking and sketching. It just wasn't coming out right no matter what she did.

"Oh well actually, that's perfect because you don't have to do it anymore. We have a friend who's an artist and he volunteered to make it. He's going to come by in a few days to drop off the sketches. The bride would really like to use the draft on the cupcakes and cakes for the wedding."

"Oh that _is_ perfect. I spent three and a half hours sketching last night and I was getting nowhere," she thanked while she placed the white box with a bow into a recycled paper bag. "He's going to come with my fiancé by the way. She wants the wedding to be perfect," he added when she handed the bag to him.

'_Fiancé, huh?'_ Well, he _was_ gorgeous. It wouldn't be strange that he was already taken. But she had thought he was a bachelor? Perhaps he had been dating Ms. Haruno in secret. She had heard that a lot of bachelors do that. She wouldn't blame 'em either. She wouldn't want people stalking her and making a big deal out of everything she does with her partner. Who would?

"Well, thank you, Hinata and Elliot for the cupcakes. I'm sure my family will enjoy them very much,"

"I'll probably be seeing you quite frequently since the wedding is coming up," he said to Hinata as he walked to the door with the bag. Just when he was about to leave, he said, pointing to a spot on his flawless face "Oh and you've got a little icing on your face."

'…' 

-Well that was embarrassing for Hinata, haha. Anyway, please feel free to leave reviews, or not. It'd be nice. Let me know if I made any mistakes. I honestly didn't even read over this before submitting it. I'm sure there are some mistakes. Sorry!

Anyway, again, sorry for the super super super late update! I hope you guys won't be mad. :(

Also, lemme know if you guys have any ideas on what I should write next. I wouldn't mind getting some help and who knows? Maybe I'll use your suggestion! :)

Bye! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I felt like updating soon this time. Well, I didn't really update for the past… two weeks, I think? That's really because it was my Spring break and I was just sitting around doing nothing and being lazy. I was procrastinating. The day school started again, I was working my ass off to finish a paper. But I've handed it in already so everything is goooooood.

Thank you for all your reviews and favorites! I honestly didn't think I was going to get this many. I don't update very often so I feel really bad for my readers. I'm sorry! I've just been swamped with work this year. :/ I'm sure I'll be writing more often once summer comes around. Don't fret! It's not that far away! I feel like I need a creative outlet for when I'm not going to school.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Naruto…

The sound of rustling keys was heard on the other side of Hinata's apartment door. When she finally got her front door open, Hinata walked over to her couch, dumped her bag onto the couch, and left her jacket on top of her loveseat. She dragged her tired feet into her kitchen to find something to eat. She hadn't been eating much these past few days. She had to meet Ms. Haruno and her artist friend so that they can work together on the dessert menu and the wedding cake.

Ms. Haruno was really picky. My god, she was _so _picky! She always had something to say about Hinata's ideas, none of which were really encouraging or nice. There was always something wrong with her wedding cake blueprints. It wasn't tall enough. It wasn't short enough. It was too white. It had too many flowers. The bride figurine that was supposed to sit on the top of the cake didn't have pink hair. The figurine made her look fat. The cake was too sweet. The cake didn't have enough pink on it.

All of her complaints were taken into consideration, of course. Hinata has never had such a big project to work on. It was really important and could possibly help her image. With the famous Uchihas asking _her_ to bake their cake, Hinata couldn't help but think that her bakery business would only grow. She didn't want to mess up or get a bad review. She'd had to get blacklisted in the field that she had spent so much time arguing over with her father. Her father… She also wanted to prove to her father that she had what it takes to run the bakery on her own. Yes, the project must go perfectly.

Sighing, Hinata pulled out a packet of instant noodles from her cupboard and got out a small bowl. She opened up the package and poured its contents into the bowl before filling it up with hot water. She placed a little plate over the top and began to wait. As she was doing just that, her mind began to linger.

'So Ms. Haruno is marrying Uchiha Sasuke? Why do I feel sad when I think about all of this? Do I have the right to feel sad? I'm sure they're madly in love. They probably just didn't want anyone making nasty rumors about them on gossip magazines. Ms. Haruno seems to like Sasuke a lot. She talks about him constantly and knows just about everything about him. But why didn't he show up to help her out with the preparations for the wedding?'

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she removed the plate from the bowl and placed it onto the table. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating away at the noodles. Then, her mind began to wander back into her previous thoughts…

'Ms. Haruno is so pretty too. I mean, she doesn't have the most tolerable personality but she is beautiful, rich, powerful, and smart. She was really everything I'm not. I'm average. I have family problems and I'm really average when it comes to being educated. When I was at school, I was never really high up there. I was always average. I never really felt insecure about my education though. I always figured that being average was better than being below average. I tried pretty hard in school but I guess I was never able to make my way up to the honor roll… But Ms. Haruno… She's so smart. She went to all these famous universities and has all these degrees… She was always top of her class and so many men desired her.'

She sighed again. 'What does any of this matter to you? You're not marrying Uchiha Sasuke. He's not choosing between you two. Snap out of it!'

She finished up her noodles and placed the bowl into the sink before she began scrubbing away at it. She decided that she should really be focusing on herself right now. She had her career and her job. This project was imperative to raising her status in her career. If she wanted people to take her seriously, she had to complete this project without any mistakes. She had to make everyone happy even if it meant that she wouldn't be.

TIMESKIP!

It was pretty boring day. Business was particularly slow and Elliot wanted to visit his mother today with some treats he had learned to make with Hinata. Hinata sat at one of the tables, working on her design for the wedding cake. How many tiers should it be? How much fondant should she use? Should she make the cake pink for Ms. Haruno or blue for Mr. Uchiha? In the end, she decided to just use pink since Ms. Haruno seemed to be making all the calls for the wedding.

The order was huge. How was she supposed to make designs for the wedding cake and all of the other special desserts and treats? There should be around a thousand guests coming to the wedding dinner. That's insane. Luckily, she did have over a month to prepare the order. However, she'd have to work for hours on end! On top of that, she had her bakery to run. She'd have to prepare the treats she was going to sell in her store as well. It was going to be one hell of a month.

_Ding!_ Hinata scrambled to her feet when she heard the bell chime. She turned around to greet her customer but it was just Sai, Sakura and Sasuke's artist friend. He was holding one of those manila envelopes. Hinata quickly picked up her designs and organized them while he was walking over to her. When he was finally in front of her, he held out the envelope, expecting her to take it.

"What's this?" Hinata asked curiously. She felt stupid asking the question but she honestly didn't know what could possibly be in while Sai made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean? You asked me to give the emblem design to you today, remember? " Oh right! She had totally forgotten about that. How silly of her! How could she forget? She was having such a hard time working on it herself a few days ago. Luckily, Ms. Haruno had Sai do the emblem for her. She honestly had no idea where to begin. Sai was supposed to be a very famous artist. She had occasionally heard about him on the paper and she didn't even read about art. He did seem like the type to be an artist. He wore very strange outfits. Artists are strange people.

Sai was very friendly when Hinata first met him. He was polite even though his smiles did seem a little fake. At first, Hinata thought he was just being a jerk but when they got down to business, he was very thorough and very concise. He didn't like to beat around the bush. He had his own ideas of how some of the cakes should look like and he didn't hesitate to let the others know about them. His ideas were amazing. Such was expected from such a popular artist, right? He didn't seem to like Ms. Haruno very much though. Throughout the whole meeting, he kept rolling his eyes whenever she cut in to give her input. Well, it wasn't really her input. It was more like her demands. She was very picky about everything and Hinata could tell that he was pissed.

"So the emblem is supposed to go on the wedding cake and the cookies, right?" She was going to have to make a million of these emblems with fondant! She better get working really quickly!

"Yeah. That's what Sakura wants. I emailed her the emblem last night after I was finished. She made me change it a million times but finally, I got it right. She told me that you'll need around 5,000 emblems but you should probably make a few more," he said. He had an annoyed expression on his face whenever he was talking about Ms. Haruno. However, it seems that he should be quite close to her, considering the fact that he used her first name.

"Oh, alright. I'm going to have to get started right away," Hinata sighed. She hoped Sai didn't hear her. He didn't want her to think she hated the assignment. She honestly didn't. She just hated the amount of work that came with it. But she had to prove herself to her father. She wanted to prove that she has grown up and she can take care of herself well.

"I was wondering if you could make one for me right now. Sakura wanted me to see it and review it with you so we can make 'necessary changes'," he said in a girly voice, trying to imitate MS. Haruno. It was pretty good, actually.

"Right now?" She looked around her bakery. There wasn't a soul in sight and she didn't have much to do. Elliot wasn't around so she didn't have to watch him. "Yeah, sure. I have time for that right now," she said with an enthusiastic smile.

In return, Sai gave her one of his fake smiles. "Great," he replied, taking a seat at one of the customer tables. He took out a notebook and his laptop and began to work on whatever it was that he was working on as Hinata walked into the kitchen to get started on the emblem. She grabbed all the things she needed from the various shelves in the kitchen and placed them neatly on the table that she always worked at. The emblem had quite a number of colors so it was going to take some time to get all the colors right.

Hinata heard the phone go off. She put down her fondant and walked out into the seating area of her bakery to pick up the phone. When she was walking there, she saw that Sai was typing away furiously. What he was doing probably wasn't for the wedding. He was probably working on a review for an art piece or something.

She walked a little faster towards the phone because it was already ringing for some time. "Hello?" She asked in her usual sweet tone. Usually, only customers called the bakery phone. Her friends and relatives called her cellphone to reach her since she was almost always in the kitchen making her treats. She always missed her calls since the phone was so far away. It wasn't very smart putting the phone there but she was already too used to going out of the kitchen to pick up the phone and take orders, she didn't want to get another phone and put it in the kitchen.

"Hey. Hinata-san? This is Sasuke," That's strange. Why's Sasuke calling her? She was kind of nervous. Suddenly, she felt as though there was a lump in her throat and she hated herself for it. She had met Sasuke only a handful of times. She didn't know much about him. In fact, she saw his fiancé more than him. It was so strange. The way she felt for him was really annoying her as she never experienced anything like it. Sasuke was just a man she met a few days ago. He's just a man who is engaged.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. Is something the matter?" she asked, hoping that he'll say no but hoping that he'll say yes just so they could spend more time talking together. Yes, she was a very strange woman. But hey, Uchiha Sasuke was gorgeous and his voice was so husky and perfect. She couldn't stop listening to it.

"Well Sakura called me to check on Sai. Has he come to you yet? He was supposed to bring the emblem over so you can get a look at it…" What did he say after that? Hinata didn't even know. She spaced out. His voice was so entrancing and all she could do was listen to the melody in her ears. She wasn't listening to the words, only the voice. Snap out of it, you lovesick puppy!

"Sai? Oh right. He's here right now. He brought over the emblem and asked me to make one so that we can make the proper adjustments to meet Ms. Haruno's requests," Hinata said politely. She hoped she didn't make Ms. Haruno sound mean and annoying. She didn't want Mr. Uchiha to think that she hated his future fiancé even if somewhere deep inside, she's telling herself that she does in fact hate her.

"Great. I hope my fiancé isn't being too picky. She can be like that sometimes, especially for big events. I can only imagine how it's like with her planning our wedding." When he had said that, Hinata imagined him to be grimacing or something. He sounded like he really liked Sakura. He seemed to know her very well too and accepted all her bad qualities. Ms. Haruno was probably a really sweet person. The wedding was probably the only reason why she's being so annoying…

"No, no. It's fine. Everything is fine over here. I'm making great progress!" Hinata replied, so that Mr. Uchiha wouldn't think she was unhappy with her job or his fiancé.

"OK, that's perfect. I guess I'll talk to you later then," and with that, he hung up. Hinata didn't even get another chance to talk or say goodbye. Well, he's probably just really busy… He does have a very important job. It's quite obvious that he has a lot of work to do with a job that important. It probably took him a lot of time adjusting just so he could make a phone call to her. He must really love his fiancé a lot if he was taking time out of his tight schedule to help her out with planning their wedding.

Hinata sighed. She wished that someone like Mr. Uchiha would walk into her life and sweep her off her feet. He would be just as caring and loving as Mr. Uchiha to Ms. Haruno. Saddened by her thoughts of a lonely future, Hinata trudged her way to the kitchen to finish the emblem while Sai began to draw some sketches for a comic book strip he told her he had been working on.

TIME SKIP!

"The emblem came out nicely. We didn't even need to make that many adjustments," Hinata spoke happily to Ms. Haruno on the phone. She had to remake the emblem only a few times. She was happy. She was doing a great job and making great progress. Sai had helped her fix the coloring a bit and the sizing while muttering mean things about Ms. Haruno. After they had finished the emblem, they had some cupcakes and coffee, all of which Sai enjoyed very much. He thanked her for letting him stay and work with her and then left.

"Oh that's great! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for all your help!" Ms. Haruno chirped loudly into the phone with happiness. Of course she'd be happy. She was marrying the most handsome and most successful man she has ever known. What she wouldn't do to be in her place…

/

AN: Well, that's it! I wish I updated sooner. I took my SAT IIs today and it was horribly tiring. But when I got home, I took a nice long nap and since I was so awake and had nothing to do, I decided to write up this chapter! I hope you guys like it. There might be a few mistakes in it though. I didn't feel like editing and rereading. I know, I'm horrible.

If you guys have suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review or a private message! I'll be sure to keep your ideas into consideration when I continue my story.

If you found any mistakes, you can also leave me a review or a private message. !

I also welcome constructive criticism. But please, flaming isn't the same as concrit!

Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! (Which is probably soon since school is almost over and summer is almost here!)


End file.
